


Paradise

by TheLaziestMotherfucker



Category: Dynasty (TV 2017)
Genre: Apartment, Domestic, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Moving, Post-Season/Series 01, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 05:19:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16423157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLaziestMotherfucker/pseuds/TheLaziestMotherfucker
Summary: Steven and Sam are losing their minds in the Carrington house.





	Paradise

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what this is, all I know is that these two suddenly own my ass so here we are. By the way, I've watched the majority of the Steven/Sam storyline but I'm still in season 1 of Dynasty, so forgive me if anything is incorrect about this story.
> 
> Also feel free to point out any errors in my writing. I have no time or energy to proofread and I don't have anyone to help me out.

They never had a honeymoon. Between the fire, Cristal’s death, his dad leaving, and….the baby, they couldn’t leave. Forget a honeymoon, there was everyone else. There was so much grief and pain and worry that it was impossible to think of something outside of all that. It would’ve been selfish to think of something outside of that. He didn’t think of it much, only once or twice. It was easy for the thought to slip into his head when he woke up to his beautiful husband’s face with gentle streams of lights flowing in. It was so easy to wake up to that sight and wish they were somewhere else where they can rest - where they can get a real break. Where it can just be the two of them.

 

A part of Steven wanted that, but he didn’t admit that, especially to his husband who was still grieving over his aunt who might’ve well been his mother. No, it was a secret he hid. Instead, he buried down the burning urge to runaway with Sam, and stayed put to face everything that life would throw at them. He was so tired. Sam was exhausted. Everyday seemed to be getting worse instead of better. Everyday consisted of more and more fights between his family, between friends, between _them._ Maybe there was a problem. Maybe the problem was rooted in them being in this toxic house all the time. In this family, there were a million things that were and/or could be wrong. The family thrives on complicated after all.

 

The night was quiet, surprisingly. Any quiet night in the house was surprising. It was a big house, but instead of voices getting lost they only echoed. There was hardly a way to keep a secret in this house. People tried anyway, even though they knew that it would always end in disaster.

 

Maybe everyone else in the house was as tired as they were. Maybe everyone else decided to sleep instead of fight. Who knows what brought on this silence, but Steven wasn’t complaining. He felt like he could collapse right then and there in the absent sound. He would soon if the night continued like this.

 

He spat out his toothpaste, splashed some water onto his face, then walked towards the bedroom, pausing underneath the doorway, taking a good look at Sam. He didn’t notice, he was reading something on his iPad, or maybe he was shopping. It didn’t really matter, he was pre-occupied either way. Sam was beautiful. He was probably in worse shape than he was, and yet, he was breathtaking. He always looked like that.

 

He shuffled his feet across the cold floor and crawled into the bed next to him. He didn’t know what to do really. This wasn’t an often occurrence, Sam’s a pretty talkative person and Steven always loves to talk to him, but they were tired and it was quiet. He turned off the lamp on his side, leaving only the one lamp on Sam’s side on. He sunk down into the bed and for a second it felt like he was floating. Everything left his body and he fell limp.

 

Somehow, he managed to roll over and he rested his head on Sam’s chest, and listened to Sam’s heartbeat. His eyes fluttered shut as his husband’s fingers ran through his hair. His heartbeat rang like music and his fingers felt like the wind. He let the feeling of freedom wash over him. This was the closest they would get to being away from the Carrington home.

 

He wrapped his arm around Sam’s waist, stroking his side with his thumbs. He kissed his bare chest and looked up at him. Sam was looking at him now. He didn’t say anything, he just gave a small smile. He slid down the bed, resting his head on the pillow. Steven cupped his jaw, maintaining eye contact, and whispered, “Are you okay?”

 

He nodded, giving a weak smile. There was truth in his smile, a sliver of content and peace, but the question undoubtedly made that grief rise up in his chest. Steven resented himself for reminding Sam of the tragedy but he would resent himself more if he didn’t check up and talk to his husband. “I’m…” He sighed. “I’m okay right now.”

 

 _Right now._ Some moments were better, some moments were worse, some moments were…. Sam was telling the truth and Steven could tell. Hesitantly, he inched forward, eyes never wavering from Sam’s, and slowly, his husband leaned in. Their eyes didn’t close until their lips met in a slow, gentle kiss. Their lips parted and Steven’s eyes fluttered open to see Sam’s staring back at him. “I love you,” Steven whispered.

 

“I love you, too,” He said, voice even softer than his own. Their eyes fell shut and the two fell asleep, arms wrapped around each other.

 

**xXx**

 

“I wanna move back into the apartment,” Sam exclaimed from across their bedroom. Steven’s head shot up from his computer and looked at him with wide, surprised eyes.

 

“Okay,” He said, nodding slightly, never taking his eyes off of Sam.

 

His shoulders slouched in relief and exhaustion, finally free of the burden he had been hiding from Steven, but then his mind picked up again. “Okay? That’s it?” He asked. He thought Steven would’ve wanted to stay for his family. He thought they were going to have discuss this. With everything going on he didn’t want to make things worse or stress them out than they already were, that’s why he didn’t say anything at first, but of course he did and he had braced himself for some sort of long conversation about it, but now Steven was looking at him from their bed completely content with what he just announced.

 

“Yeah,” He said. His brow furrowed in confusion. He shifted his laptop off his lap and moved to the edge of the bed. “Why, is something wrong?”

 

Sam shuffled towards him and Steven held his hands. “No,” He answered, voice sounding a bit disappointed. “I just thought you wanted to stay. There’s been so much going on with your family, I didn’t want to make things worse by moving out.”

 

A small, gentle smile grew across Steven’s face and his hands moved up to cup Sam’s jaw. “There’s always going to be a lot going on in my family.” He chuckled. Sam smiled at his very true words. “You’re sweet to think of them. And me,” He added. “Truth be told I want to move out, too.”

 

His eyebrows shot up in surprise at that. “Really? Why didn’t you say anything?”

 

“Because I thought you wanted to stay!” Steven laughed which only made Sam smile more. “You love this house and it was where Cristal lived, and… I don’t know, I didn’t want to put anymore pressure or stress on you to decide on moving or staying.” The sentence didn’t sound finished but Steven’s words wandered off and he ended it with a shrug. “You’ve been going through so much these past few months and I didn’t want to add onto that.”

 

Sam couldn’t help himself. He held Steven’s face in his hands and kissed him. “I love you,” He whispered when they broke apart, hands still holding the sides of his face. Steven smiled and fuck if that didn’t make his heart race. How did they get so lucky? Certain parts of their lives were in complete shambles but they had each other. Their marriage wasn’t perfect, but he loved Steven and Steven loved him back. He kissed him again and again and again. He would’ve kissed him one more time if Steven hadn’t interrupted.

 

“As much as I want to, I have so much work to do.” Sam pouted and Steven laughed. “Don’t worry, we can do something later.”

 

**xXx**

 

They never had a honeymoon, and right now they were both 100% fine with that. The apartment was cozy but not too small that it was cramped. It wasn’t much different than the first apartment they had. Steven was okay with it. Hell, he loved it. He loved Fallon and he wanted to be there for his dad, but he needed to think about himself and Sam. They didn’t have a honeymoon and they didn’t need one. This was their paradise. This was their own world.

 

Sam kissed him, and kissed him, and kissed him, and Steven kissed him back. Their hands were laced together above his head. Their bodies were pressed up against one another’s, bringing each other great pleasure. Words of praise were whispered and sometimes shouted throughout the night.

 

They wouldn’t have had it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! I could very easily hear their voices in my head and I hope I did these two justice.


End file.
